3x03 Brilliant Plans
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sarah w przeszłości, John w przyszłości. Matka i syn próbują powstrzymać SKYNET, każdy na swoją rękę. Nicky okazuje się posiadać bardzo niebezpieczne dane, a Sarah zaczyna pracę jako ochroniarz. John poznaje Weaver, która jest bliska przejęcia dowództwa.
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

Agentka Trudy Kaspersky odchyliła się na krześle, prostując bolący od długotrwałego nachylania się nad papierami kręgosłup. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od zrobienia pojedynczego obrotu na krześle, którego wytarte, plastykowe kółka uderzyły o krawędź biurka. Kobieta zamknęła oczy, nakrywając je dłońmi, co zawsze pomagało jej się zrelaksować, a potem spomiędzy palców spojrzała na swojego nowego partnera.

Michael Walker siedział przy swoim biurku niemal w tej samej pozycji od pięciu godzin. Wyprostowany, skupiony, wpatrzony w ekran komputera. _Przystojny jak diabli_, pomyślała, uśmiechając się kątem ust. _I cholernie profesjonalny w pracy. _Nadal jednak miała ochotę na jakiś romans. Wpatrując się w mężczyznę, nagle wydało się jej, że agent nie mruga oczami. _Nonsens, _ofuknęła samą siebie, nie odrywając jednak od niego wzroku. Niespodziewanie mężczyzna poruszył się, odrywając palce od klawiatury, po czym odepchnął się od biurka na obrotowym krześle i przejechał aż pod automat z wodą. Nalał sobie pełny kubek i wrócił na swoje miejsce, tym razem odpychając się od ściany. Trudy uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _Może jest bardziej ludzki niż myślałam? _Ale kiedy godzinę później woda nadal stała nieruszona, a mężczyzna w ogóle nie wyglądał na zmęczonego i znużonego, wstała i zgasiła swoją lampkę, zamykając teczkę z aktami.

- Zamówimy coś? – zapytała, podchodząc do biurka partnera.

- Wybierz ty. Dla mnie to samo. – Posłał jej uśmiech.

- Coś włoskiego? Chińszczyzna? – wymieniła, czekając, aż coś powie. – Zwykła pizza?

Spojrzała na blat przed nim. Gazeta, chyba _The Los Angeles Times, _rozłożona była między kilkoma teczkami i rozsypanymi długopisami. Ze zdjęcia na stronie w dziale TECHNOLOGIE patrzyła na nich kobieta pod trzydziestkę w t-shircie z napisem _PROGRAMUJĘ, WIĘC JESTEM. _Pod fotografią widniał tytuł artykułu _Kim Clark przyszłością świata komputerów? _

- Co na to Bill Gates? – zapytała nieco rozbawiona.

- Zapytamy go przy najbliższej okazji.

- Mnie tam rybka. – Wyciągnęła komórkę. – Mam ochotę na kuchnię tajską.

- Ja chyba też.

Wybrała numer ulubionego _take away _i przystawiła telefon do ucha, idąc nieśpiesznie korytarzem. Poprosiła głos po drugiej stronie linii o zaproponowanie czegoś wegetariańskiego. Wsłuchując się w menu, zdecydowała, że zapyta Michaela, co by zjadł. Zajrzała do ich wspólnego biura akurat, żeby zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna wylewa zawartość swojego kubka do stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia fikusa i wraca do komputera. Pusty kubek niczym trofeum postawił obok klawiatury i wrócił do czytania gazety.

- _Pani wybrali? _– Usłyszała w słuchawce. – _Cio pani wybrali?_

_- _Sa-sałatka ze szparagami i orzechami pekan. – Przełknęła ślinę. – Dwa razy.

Podała adres i swoje dane, po czym rozłączyła się. Zamknęła Nokię, głośno trzaskając klapką i weszła do biura jakby nigdy nic.

- Za kwadrans wreszcie zjemy coś ciepłego – powiedziała radośnie.

- Brzmi super. Marzę o czymś z papryką.

- Ja też, wyobraź sobie.

Złożył gazetę i wsunął ją do torby na laptop. Trudy obiecała sobie, że nie spuści z niego oczu. _Co oczywiście nie będzie żadną torturą, _przemknęło jej przez myśl, kiedy znowu otworzyła akta na nazwisko CONNOR, SARAH.


	2. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

**SARAH'S STORY, PART I**

- Nie mogłam ukraść _jej, _prawda? – Nicky drżała na całym ciele. – Nie mogłam, prawda?...

Sarah przykucnęła obok niej i dotknęła ostrożnie ramienia dziewczyny.

- Spokojnie – powiedziała cicho. – O czym ty mówisz?

- My-myślałam, że to żart. Bo to musi być żart, prawda?

- Co jest żartem, Nicky? Powiedz mi.

- Co to jest? – zapytała nastolatka, ruchem brody wskazując Cameron.

Sarah spojrzała na Ellisona; mężczyzna ledwie dostrzegalnie kiwnął głową.

- Terminator – wyjaśniła kobieta.

- Model TOK715, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. – Nicky ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – W co ja się wpakowałam?!

- Nicky. – Głos eks-agenta FBI zabrzmiał wyjątkowo ostro. – Mów.

- To miało być normalne zlecenie...

- Zlecenie? – podchwyciła Sarah.

- Tak. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową; nie odrywała oczu od twarzy Cameron. – Jakoś trzeba zarabiać. Czasem za kilka stów kasuję komuś mandaty z systemu albo zmieniam ich status na z_apłacono_ i tym podobne z_lecenia. _Ale czasem zdarzają się prawdziwe perełki. Tak było w tym przypadku. – Z kieszeni bluzy wyjęła pendrive'a na odblaskowo żółtej smyczy. – Dostałam propozycję. Zhakować przenośny dysk. Za pięć tysiaków. Miałabym kasę na nowy procesor Intela. Zgodziłam się. Wszystko odbywa się anonimowo. Dostaję maila z miejscem, skąd mam odebrać dysk, odbieram go i załatwiam sprawę, a potem wszystkie dane i sprzęt wraca do zleceniodawcy. Kasę też zostawiają w umówionym miejscu. Ale tym razem... myślałam, że to żart. – Umilkła, znowu gapiąc się na nieruchomą terminatorkę.

- Nicky! – Sarah dotknęła jej ramienia ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Ten dysk był zawalony różnymi danymi, najróżniastymi. Czego tam nie było! Obeszłam zabezpieczenia i wszystko, zajęło mi to trzy dni, ale było warto. Mnóstwo dokumentów rządowych, nawet coś o strefie 51. Multum. Szybko zdałam sobie sprawę, że to cholernie cenne informacje i postanowiłam wycisnąć z ich _właściciela _więcej kasy. Postanowiłam, że nie oddam kompletu, że kawałek danych zostawię dla siebie. Zapłaci, oddam. No i zostawiłam sobie chyba najsmaczniejszy kawałek. Ją. – Przesunęła wzrokiem po Cameron.

- To znaczy?

- Plany, projekty, _zrób sobie własnego cyborga. _Jak z jakiegoś s-fi normalnie! To wszystko rozbawiło mnie, więc zgrałam sobie też trochę poważniejszego_ stuffu. _A potem podrzuciłam dysk do umówionej skrytki na dworcu autobusowym na godzinę przed _deadlinem. _Ukryłam się i czekałam, sama nie wiem do końca dlaczego. Stałam tak i obserwowałam skrytkę, ale nikt się nie zjawił, a tak chciałam swoją wypłatę! Cztery godziny później ktoś przyszedł. Jakiś facet, cholernie wysoki, w ciemnych okularach. Wziął dysk, ale nie zostawił mojej kasy. Schowałam się w najbliższej kafejce z _hot spotem _i napisałam mu maila. Uznałam, że może mnie oszukać, więc nie oddałam mu wszystkiego. Odpowiedział niemal od razu. _Sprytnie, _napisał. _Ale tego się spodziewałem. Obserwuję cię. _Pozdrowił mnie jeszcze, używając mojego prawdziwego imienia! Przestraszyłam się jak jasna cholera i postanowiłam zostawić tą sprawę. – Rozhuśtała pendrive'a na smyczy. – A skradzione dane mam tutaj.

- Pokaż. – Głos Sary zabrzmiał bardziej jak rozkaz niż prośba.

Dziewczyna wstała i na nieco zbyt sztywnych nogach wyszła z pokoju, mijając Ellisona nadal trzymającego Savannę; Sarah zmarszczyła brwi. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o całej sprawie. Z pomocą mężczyzny, który posadził córkę Weaver na skraju łóżka, położyli Cameron z powrotem na fotelu. Kobieta nie mogła się powstrzymać przed przygładzeniem rozsypanych w nieładzie po upadku włosów terminatorki Johna.

Nicky usiadła po turecku na podłodze, włączając swój komputer. Wpisała kilka haseł i rozprostowała palce, po czym podłączyła do laptopa pendrive'a. Znowu zerknęła na Cameron.

- Kiedy mieliście mi zamiar o niej powiedzieć?

- Kiedy zamierzałaś zdradzić nam naturę swoich kłopotów? – odcięła się Sarah.

Nastolatka zbita z tropu przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Proszę bardzo. – Nicky podała kobiecie komputer. Ta położyła sobie otwarty laptop na kolanach, o mało go nie upuszczając, kiedy zobaczyła na ekranie schemat endoszkieletu.

Przejrzała kolejne pliki; Ellison nachylił się nad jej ramieniem; nawet Savannah poświęciła całą swoją uwagę „łupowi" Nicky; tylko nastolatka siedziała na podłodze, wpatrzona w puste oczy Cameron. Sarę oblał zimny pot. _Zrób sobie własnego cyborga, _nastolatka miała rację: te informacje, dane i schematy wystarczyłyby, żeby zbudować terminatora. Od stopu na kościec, przez skład _niby_krwi, aż po związki chemiczne tworzące sztuczną skórę.

- To wszystko jest... – zaczęła Sarah, ale umilkła. – Jeśli te dane zostaną wykorzystane, to koniec. Popatrzcie na te tabele. Ktoś zestawił to, z czego zbudują blaszaki w przyszłości, z tym, co można zdobyć tu i teraz... – Ogarnęło ją poczucie beznadziei.

- Wiecie, co sobie wykminiłam? – mruknęła Nicky. – Fajnie by było tą tutaj zobaczyć w akcji.

- Zdecydowanie nie – warknęła Sarah. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, o czym mówisz?!

- Możliwe, że brakuje mi kilku szczegółów, ale chętnie je poznam.

Kobieta drgnęła, a potem zatrzasnęła laptop tak gwałtownym ruchem, że Savannah skuliła się niczym zlęknione zwierzątko. Sarah jednak nie dostrzegła przerażania dziewczynki.

- Hej, delikatniej z tym! – Nicky wyrwała Sarze swój komputer; kobieta chwyciła ją za nadgarstek.

- Jeśli masz nam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, lepiej zrób to teraz.

- Boli – syknęła nastolatka, ale dłoń kobiety zacisnęła się mocniej.

- Od teraz wszystko, co przypomnisz sobie o tym zleceniu, może mieć kluczowe znaczenie. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, kurczę, ratowanie świata, rozumiem. Puść mnie!

Sarah cofnęła rękę; Nicky tylko na to czekała, bo od razu jak strzała wybiegła z pokoju. Kobieta spojrzała na Ellisona.

- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Kimberly Clark? – zapytała.

- Obawiam się, że niewiele – odparł dopiero po chwili, jakby zaskoczyło go wyrwane z kontekstu pytanie. – Jest nowa; Weaver zwerbowała ją jakieś pół roku temu. Pracowała w Kanadzie nad czymś dla wojska.

- Dlaczego oni muszę zawsze pracować nad czymś dla wojska? – prychnęła Sarah.

- Dobre pytanie. – Ellison wyciągnął rękę w stronę Savanny. – Zrobimy wszystkim kakao – powiedział do dziewczynki; ta wyglądała na zachwyconą propozycją i poświęconą jej uwagą. – Nicky może znaleźć ci coś więcej.

Kiedy została sama, długo wpatrywała się w Cameron, jakby jej nieruchoma twarz mogła dać jej jakąś wskazówkę. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Zamknęła swój pokój i poszła do kuchni. Po drodze kątem oka dostrzegła Nicky nachyloną nad ekranem komputera w salonie. Razem z parującym jeszcze kubkiem Ellison podsunął jej rozłożoną gazetę. _Kim Clark przyszłością świata komputerów? _brzmiał tytuł długiego na całą stronę artykułu. Zaczęła czytać, popijając zbyt rzadkie kakao.

Nicky na Kim Clark nie znalazła zbyt wiele. Nie była notowana, jako przykładna obywatelka płaciła podatki w terminie i oddawała na czas książki do biblioteki, chodziła do kościoła, samotnie wychowywała syna, bo mąż zostawił ją dla dużo młodszej kochanki, właśnie kupiła dom w LA, poważnie myślała o stałej posadzie w ZEIRA Corp. i dofinansowaniach do projektu, nad którym obecnie pracowała.

- Szuka ochroniarza – dodała Nicky, popijając swoje kakao metr od komputera.

Sarah oparła się o framugę drzwi.

- Może być też kobieta. – Nastolatka wyglądała na rozbawioną. – Pomyśl, Saro, byłabyś wymarzonym ochroniarzem. Jesteś poważna, nie uśmiechasz się za często i pewnie nieźle cię wyszkolili, skoro nadal jesteś na wolności, a nie gnijesz w celi dwa na dwa.

- Nicky ma rację. – Ellison wrócił do salonu, położywszy Savannę spać. – Mogę cię nawet zarekomendować. Byłabyś blisko Kim, pewnie bliżej by się nie dało.

- No chyba żeby została jej kochanką – mruknęła nastolatka, odchylając się na krześle. – Clark oferuje zakwaterowanie, służbowy samochód, całkiem niezłą sumkę miesięcznie plus ekstra kasę na benzynę, mandaty i tym podobne. Ogłoszenie rozesłano wczoraj po prywatnych firmach ochroniarskich. Mogę sklecić ci CV.

- Dobrze – powiedziała szybko Sarah. – Dobrze, zgadzam się. Ale mam być wiarygodna.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. – Nicky klasnęła w ręce.

Sarah leżała w wannie, rozkoszując się przyjemnie ciepłą wodą, kiedy bez pukania do łazienki wparowała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Nicky, niosąc kartkę papieru.

- _Voilà_! – zawołała. – Pani Gwen Calivari z agencji ochroniarskiej _Skorpion. _Nasze hasło to: _Jeśli chcesz, przypilnujemy nawet twojej cnoty_, mocne, nie?

- Powiedzmy. – Sarah wyciągnęła mokre ręce po swoje CV i zaczęła je czytać. – _Specjalne umiejętności: bywanie jędzą_?

- W wersji, którą wysłałam sekretarce Kim, tego nie ma. Jest za to _pielenie grządek na czas. _

- Oczywiście, dzięki, że o tym nie zapomniałaś – mruknęła z sarkazmem.

- Zobaczymy, co z tego będzie. Trzymam kciuki.

Następnego dnia Sarah spała dosyć długo; obudziła ją dopiero Nicky, wskakując na jej łóżko.

- Wstawaj! Rozmowę kwalifikacyjną masz! Ciesz się, że już wyprasowałam ci garsonkę!

Jadąc samochodem pod umówiony adres, Sarah powtarzała ostatnie szczegóły swojego CV. Musiała przyznać, że Nicky zrobiła z jej kandydatkę idealną. Podjechała pod bramę posiadłości w stylu hiszpańskim.

- Jestem umówiona na jedenastą z panią Clark. Moje nazwisko to Calivari, Gwen Galivari – powiedziała strażnikowi. Ten zerknął na swojego palmtopa i skinął jej głową; brama zaczęła się otwierać. Zaparkowała samochód w cieniu wysokich cisów i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Na ganku poprawiła marynarkę i zadzwoniła do drzwi. Usłyszała szuranie i po chwili do domu wpuściła ją pulchna pokojówka.

- Pani Clark czeka w salonie, tędy proszę.

Sarah rozejrzała się uważnie; pod gołymi ścianami wszędzie stały pudła i poukładane chaotycznie meble; widać było, że Clarkowie dopiero wprowadzili się do nowego domu. Nagle dostrzegła na schodach ruch i zobaczyła toczącą się w dół piłkę do nogi. Zatrzymała ją butem w obcasie i spojrzała w górę. Na najwyższym stopniu siedział chłopak; musiał być niewiele młodszy od Johna, bo jego twarz nadal miała dziecięcą krągłość. Ciemne oczy mierzyły ją uważnie spod długich rzęs. Posłała mu uśmiech, odsuwając piłkę pod ścianę, po czym dogoniła pokojówkę. Ta akurat otworzyła drzwi i zaprosiła kobietę do środka.

- A, pani Calivari, jak sądzę.

Kimberly Clark wyglądała identycznie jak na zdjęciu; miała tylko inny t-shirt, tym razem bez nadruku.

- Pani Clark. – Wymieniły uścisk dłoni.

- Kim, proszę mi mówić: Kim. Mogę zaproponować herbatę? Kawę? Coś mocniejszego?

- Nie, dziękuję bardzo. – Sarah usiadła na wskazanym jej fotelu.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak pani szuka pracy – podjęła gospodyni.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście! Jest pani kandydatką idealną, to muszę przyznać. Powie mi pani... Powiesz mi coś, Gwen? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jak wyglądała twoja praca u van Nicolaisów?

- Byłam ochroniarzem ich starszej córki, Arlette. Tyle mogę zdradzić. Tajemnica służbowa.

- Rozumiem. Zrezygnowała pani, bo...

- Zrezygnowałam, bo van Nicolaisowie przeprowadzili się do Włoch, a mnie, jako patriotce, trudno było opuścić kraj.

- No cóż, zdarza się. – Kim znowu przejrzała jej CV, po czym odłożyła je na stolik do kawy. – Lincoln! – zawołała. – Lincoln!

Sarah obejrzała się, kiedy chłopak od piłki wszedł do salonu.

- To pani Gwen Calivari – przedstawiła ją Clark. – Mój syn, Lincoln.

- Dzień dobry – mruknął nastolatek; Sarah skinęła mu głową.

- Masz do pani Gwen jakieś pytania?

Lincoln przez chwilę mierzył Sarę uważnym wzrokiem, po czym usiadł przy matce, sięgając po CV prawą ręką. Kiedy znalazła się na wysokości stolika, jego palce nagle zacisnęły się niczym szpony, a kłykcie zbielały. Kim dotknęła jego ramienia w troskliwym geście. Sarah dostrzegła różowawą bliznę, która niczym upiorna bransoleta obejmowała jego rękę nieco poniżej łokcia. Tymczasem smukłe palce rozprostowały się z pewnym trudem i chłopak wreszcie sięgnął po dokument.

- Dostała już pani kulkę? – zapytał.

- Lincoln, na litość Boską! Co to za pytanie?! – zganiła syna Kimberly.

- Dostałam – odparła spokojnie Sarah. – I mogę obiecać, że twojej mamie się to nie przytrafi.

Wymienili ze sobą szybkie spojrzenie.

- Mnie jak mnie – roześmiała się nagle Kim – ale mam nadzieję, że nie Linkowi! – Spoważniała. – Gapa ze mnie. Nie wspomniałam w ogłoszeniu, że szukam kogoś dla syna?

**C.D.N. **


	3. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

**SARAH'S STORY, PART II**

Sarah starała się zachować ten sam wyraz twarzy.

- Czy to będzie dla pani jakaś różnica? – zapytała Kim nieco niepewnie.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – skłamała szybko, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Całe szczęście! – Kobieta wyglądała teraz na bardziej rozluźnioną. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym troskliwie pogłaskała ramię syna. – Lincoln jest moim jedynym dzieckiem i kocham go najbardziej na świecie. Masz dzieci, Gwen?

Sarah drgnęła; właśnie zastanawiała się, dlaczego raz Kim jest z nią na „ty", a raz zwraca się do niej per „pani", kiedy padło pytanie o rodzinę. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co Nicky wpisała w jej CV.

- Tak – odparła ostrożnie, starając się skupić ze wszystkich sił.

- Córkę – podpowiedziała Kim ku radości Sary. – Ile twoja Nicky ma lat?

- Piętnaście.

- Tyle, co Linc. Mieszka z ojcem?

- Tak. Chcę skupić się na pracy – rzuciła szybko; jakoś bała się pytań o zmyślone życie osobiste, ale starała się zachować spokój. Kim zerknęła na zegarek.

- No cóż, nie będę trzymała cię dłużej. Ta rozmowa kwalifikacyjna wyszła nam nieźle. – Wstała. – Dziękuję, Gwen. – Wymieniły uścisk dłoni. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

Lincoln wstał i Sarah uścisnęła także jego rękę. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że dotyk chłopaka był jakiś dziwny. Palce zacisnęły się z pewnym brakiem koordynacji, a jasna skóra sprawiała wrażenie mało elastycznej i zbyt gładkiej. Kobieta jednak nie dała po sobie nic poznać. Oczy dzieciaka były wbite czujnie w jej twarz.

Wracając do centrum, zatrzymała się, żeby kupić kawę. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiła, ale teraz miała wrażenie, że jest zupełnie inną osobą. Ta osoba odwiedzała kafeterie i obnosiła się z kolorowym kubkiem zamkniętym plastykowym wieczkiem, idąc przez parking.

Kiedy umieściła kawę w kieszeni drzwi, pomyślała o Kim i jej synu. Nie miała ochoty niańczyć dzieciaka. Zwłaszcza, że tak bardzo przypominał jej Johna. Chociaż z drugiej strony nadal byłaby blisko rodziny Kim i w jej domu. Tylko przelotnie pomyślała o dłoni chłopaka i jego bliźnie. Stojąc w korku, upiła łyk napoju; kawa była wyjątkowo smaczna. Sprawdziła godzinę; Savannah nadal była w przedszkolu, a Nicky powinna być w szkole. Obiecała sobie, że porozmawia z dziewczyną na ten temat.

- I jak poszło? – Nastoletnia hakerka powitała ją w samych drzwiach.

- Świetnie. – Kobieta ściągnęła buty. – Tylko że Kim chce ochroniarza dla syna.

- Dla syna? Tego nie było w ogłoszeniu – zasępiła się.

- Wiem.

Sarah przebrała się w zwykłe ubrania i weszła do kuchni. Nicky przeglądała jakiś magazyn z nogami na stole. Kobieta bezceremonialnie zepchnęła jej stopy z blatu i umyła ręce.

- Powiedz mi, Nicky, dlaczego nie chodzisz do szkoły?

- Jestem na to za mądra. – Dziewczyna nawet nie oderwała wzroku od kolorowych stron.

- Pomyślałam sobie, że gdybym dostała tę robotę i zajmowała się Lincolnem – nalała sobie wody do szklanki – mogłabyś mi pomóc.

- Niby jak?

- Byłabyś z nim w klasie. W ten sposób ktoś miałby na niego oko cały czas.

Nicky odłożyła gazetę, po czym wyszła z kuchni. Wróciła z laptopem.

- Chodzi do świętej Anny. To droga, prywatna szkoła. Nie stać by cię było.

- Skąd ta pewność? – Sarah uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Nastolatka milczała, wpatrzona w monitor.

- Mają tam mundurki! – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Nie ma mowy!

- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Jeszcze nie dostałam tej roboty.

- A tak w ogóle. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na Sarę. – Byłam dziś na dworcu i sprawdziłam tę skrytkę, wiesz którą.

- I?

Nicky przechyliła się nieco i wyjęła z kieszeni dżinsów poskładaną kopertę.

- To do ciebie.

Sarah sięgnęła po kopertę, którą szybko rozłożyła. Ktoś napisał na niej czarnym markerem jej nazwisko.

- Coraz dziwniej – mruknęła Nicky. – Nie chciałam otwierać. Szanuję tajemnicę korespondencji i w ogóle, ale, błagam, sprawdź, co jej w środku, bo mnie ciekawość zeżre! Błagam!

- Następnym razem – kobieta zgromiła ją wzrokiem – o takich rzeczach masz mówić mi od razu.

- Jasne, jasne! Dawaj! Proszę.

Obejrzała kopertę i spojrzała na nią pod światło. Wyglądała na pustą. Rozdarła ją ostrożnie, żeby przekonać się, że tak właśnie było. Obejrzała jeszcze raz brązowy papier, po czym wcięła nóż i rozcięła wzdłuż zgięć. Po wewnętrznej stronie, zaraz pod napisem _SARAH CONNOR _był numer telefonu. Komórki. I nic więcej.

- Że co? – Nicky zaglądała jej przez ramię. – Tylko tyle? Zadzwonisz?

- Tak. – Wydarła kawałek papieru z numerem i schowała go do kieszeni spodni, po czym wyszła z kuchni. Wzięła swoją kurtkę i niemal wybiegła z mieszkania.

- Gdzie idziesz? – Nicky wyszła za nią na klatkę schodową.

- Jadę. Gdzie jadę – poprawiła ją. – Do Needles albo nieco dalej.

- Dlaczego?

- Sama sobie odpowiedz. Podobno jesteś bardzo inteligentna.

Odpaliła silnik i wyjechała na ulicę. Włączyła radio; starannie unikając korków, wyjechała z miasta. Była w połowie drogi do San Diego, kiedy znalazła stację benzynową z automatem telefonicznym. Zatrzymała się.

Numer wykręciła drżącą ręką; nie miała pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać.

- Witaj, Saro. – Na pewno nie tego. Męski głos miał w sobie dużo ciepła. Podejrzanie dużo.

- Kim jesteś?

- Teraz to nieważne.

- A kiedy takie będzie?

- Musisz naprawić Cameron.

- Dlaczego?

- Będzie nam później potrzebna.

- „Nam"? – podchwyciła.

- Tak, Saro. Jak poszło u Clark?

Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz.

- Kim jesteś? – wykrztusiła.

- Przyjacielem, Saro – odparł miękko. Gdyby był przy niej, z pewnością do tych słów dorzuciłby jakiś czuły gest, na przykład dotknąłby jej włosów albo pogłaskał po policzku. Szybko odgoniła od siebie te myśli.

- To się jeszcze okaże – syknęła.

- Z pewnością – przyznał rozbawionym głosem. – Muszę kończyć. Do usłyszenie. Aha. I... Saro?

- Cały czas tu jestem – mruknęła, zaciskając z całych sił dłoń na słuchawce.

- Jak przy tych korkach zdołałaś wyjechać z miasta? Powodzenia.

Rozłączył się. Jeszcze przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w monotonny sygnał w telefonie. Wreszcie odwiesiła słuchawkę, zatankowała i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Cała się trzęsła. Ktoś ją obserwował. Przyjaciel? Wspomniał o Cameron. Podrzucił Nicky plany, więc musiał wiedzieć i o małoletniej hakerce. To znaczyło także, że wiedział o Ellisonie i przewidział, że były agent zwróci się o pomoc właśnie do Nicky.

- Kim ty jesteś? – syknęła, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

Nagle zadzwoniła jej komórka. Odebrała; numer był obcy.

- Halo?

- Gwen? Mówi Kim.

- Tak, słucham.

- Możesz zacząć od jutra? – zapytała bez większych wstępów.

- Oczywiście.

- Świetnie. – Głos kobiety pobrzmiał nieukrywaną radością. – Wpadnij o siódmej. Podrzucisz Linka do szkoły i powiem ci, co i jak. Przyjedź taksówką. Dostaniesz już samochód służbowy.

- Siódma. Będę na czas.

- Dodam jeszcze, że to właśnie ty najbardziej przypadłaś mojemu synowi do gustu. Test z piłką. Chciał wiedzieć, czy jesteś „sztywniarą". Nie jesteś, zdałaś.

- Cieszę się.

- Do jutra, Gwen!

- Do zobaczenia. – Rozłączyła się.

Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania, Ellison, Savannah i Nicky siedzieli w kuchni.

- Dostałam pracę – pochwaliła się już w progu.

- Gratulacje. – Mężczyzna posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

- Zadzwoniłaś? I co? – chciała wiedzieć dziewczyna.

- Nikt nie odebrał – skłamała szybko. – Jutro spróbuję znowu.

Ellison skinął jej głową. Chyba wyczuł kłamstwo, a gest znaczył „porozmawiamy później na osobności".

- Wiesz co? – Nicky posłała Sarze uśmiech. – Chyba ci pomogę. Fajny ten młody od Kim. Tylko szkoda, że nie ma ręki.

- Słucham? – Kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę uważnie.

- Nie ma ręki. Nie gadaj, że nie zauważyłaś!

- Nicky! – ofuknęła ją, marszcząc brwi. – Mów!

- Rany, spokojnie. Lincoln Clark miał dwa lata temu poważny wypadek samochodowy. Zmiażdżyło mu rękę aż do łokcia; kość przypominała rozsypany cukier. Amputowali mu ją, nie mieli wyjścia. Saro?... Dobrze się czujesz?

**C.D.N.**


	4. JOHN'S STORY, PART I

**JOHN'S STORY, PART I**

John poszedł w ślady ojca i obejrzał się za właścicielką ostrego, ale przyjemnie brzmiącego głosu. Spodziewał się ujrzeć Weaver, którą znał z ZEIRA Corp., ze swojej _przeszłości_, ale ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył dziewczynę niewiele starszą od niego o długich rudych włosach splecionych w cieniutkie warkoczyki i wesołej, piegowatej, ale nieco bladawej twarzy. Kyle wymienił z nią uścisk dłoni.

- Savannah? – zapytał John, zanim ugryzł się w język. Wciąg popełniał takie same gafy.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego nieco zdumiona, po czym przeniosła wzrok czujnych oczu na Reese'a.

- Co to za jeden? – zapytała podejrzliwie. – Nie znam dzieciaka.

- Spotkaliśmy się... kiedyś – wydukał Connor. – Jak byłaś mała...

- A ty wtedy jaki byłeś? – Podeszła do niego, świdrując wzrokiem; byli podobnego wzrostu, ale chłopak nagle poczuł się przy niej dziwnie drobny.

- Nazywa się Connor, John Connor – wtrącił Kyle. – Nowy w moim oddziale. To długa historia.

- Och, nie wątpię. – Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy; chłopak przełknął ślinę. – Tutaj wszyscy mówią do mnie Weaver, rozumiemy się, Connor?

- Ja-jasne.

- To świetnie. – Klepnęła go w rękę wyjątkowo mocno. – A teraz spadać i wrócić za godzinę. Bez gadania.

- Że też akurat musieliśmy trafić na ciebie – mruknął Kyle.

- Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Reese – odcięła się. – Allison w jednym kawałku?

- Pewnie. Zapominasz, że twarda z niej sztuka.

- Taa, mam słabą pamięć. – Przez chwilę stała przed mężczyzną; ich twarze były tak blisko, że ich wargi dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów, ale najwyraźniej żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. – Do wieczora więc.

- Zaraz, Weaver, umawialiśmy się jakoś czy coś przegapiłem?

- Spotkajmy się w _Rdzy i Krwi. _Trzeba uczcić bezpieczny powrót do domu. Możesz wziąć oddział, ja wezmę swój, a potem... potem się zobaczy. – Puściła mu oko, uśmiechając się zalotnie. – Odmaszerować, żołnierzu.

Kyle zasalutował i ruszył w stronę wyjścia; John poszedł jego śladem, czując na sobie czyjś wzrok. Nie była to jednak Weaver. Ciemnowłosa kobieta o wyjątkowo szarych oczach odprowadzała go poważnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem. Dogonił ojca.

- Nici z prysznica przed kolacją – mruknął Kyle. – Coś tak wyskoczył z tą _Savanną_?

- Sam nie wiem – skłamał chłopak. – Coś mi się chyba... przypomniało.

- Skoro tak mówisz. No nic, skoczmy coś przegryźć, a potem wpiszesz się na listę.

- Jaką listę?

- Obecności. Jeśli ktoś się nie wpisze, znaczy, że nie żyje.

Na stołówce dostali po talerzu gorącej, wyjątkowo gęstej zupy z dużymi kawałkami nie zawsze wyglądających smacznie warzyw, ale żaden z nich tego nie skomentował. John czuł przyjemne ciepło w żołądku, nareszcie najadając się do syta. Jego ojciec raz po raz witał się z kimś lub sam był witany. John tylko ściskał niezliczone dłonie, kiedy Kyle przedstawiał go wciąż nowym ludziom; chłopak nawet nie starał się zapamiętywać imion i nazwisk, był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem. Intensywny smak potrawy jeszcze mocniej utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że oto jest tu i teraz, w swojej własnej _przyszłości_, a otacza go najprawdziwsza wojna. Wojna nierówna, bo z potężnymi maszynami.

- Co sądzisz o Weaver? – Usłyszał nagle. Kyle odstawił swój talerz, sięgając po kromkę chleba.

- Wydaje się... w porządku. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- „W porządku"? – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko. – Jest chyba bardziej niż w porządku. Ma charyzmę.

- A jej oddział? – zapytał, myśląc o szarookiej żołnierce.

- Same babki, jak współczesne Amazonki. Ale przynajmniej sobie piersi nie obcinają, bo byłoby szkoda.

- Czego byłoby szkoda?

Allison dosiadła się do nich, zagryzając dynię. Kyle sięgnął po owoc i ugryzł kawałek, po czym oddał go sanitariuszce.

- Gdybyś do nas nie dołączyła, skarbie.

- Jak się czujesz, John? – zapytała, ignorując Reese'a.

- Dziękuję, nieźle. – Łakomie spojrzał na dynię. Bez słowa mu ją podała.

- Reszta jest twoja. – Oblizała lepkie od soku palce.

- Jak tam w szpitalu? – Reese oparł głowę na łokciu; wyglądał na nieco sennego.

- Dużo pracy. Ale będzie coraz spokojnie, mam nadzieję. Blaszane tyłki też marzną.

- I rdzewieją – dodał mężczyzna. – Idziemy z Johnem wpisać się na listę.

- Ja już byłam. Z Mishą. Chłopaki od Marqueza się jeszcze nie wpisali...

- Mają czas. Jak śnieg?

- Jakieś dziesięć centymetrów. Normalka.

- Weaver zaprosiła nas na kielicha.

Allison wzdrygnęła się, co nie uszło uwadze Johna.

- Dziś wieczór – uściślił Kyle. – Musimy obgadać kilka spraw.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Jak musimy, to musimy – mruknęła, wstając. – John, wpadniesz później do szpitala?

- Chętnie – odparł, zanim zrozumiał, że użył niezbyt trafnego słowa; jego towarzysze wybuchli śmiechem. – To znaczy... nie mam wyjścia. Zdrowie ważna rzecz.

Allison poklepała go po ramieniu, nadal się śmiejąc.

Kiedy szli przed siebie korytarzem, Kyle dał Johnowi tabliczkę czekolady; papier był mocno sfatygowany i wygnieciony.

- Jest trzy lata po terminie ważności – zauważył chłopak.

- Tylko trzy więc nie narzekaj. Nic ci nie będzie.

John nie odezwał się, chowając czekoladę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Pomyślał, że żyjący w tych ciężkich czasach ludzie na pewno mają żołądki i wątroby przyzwyczajone do przeterminowanego jedzenia.

Wreszcie znaleźli się w dosyć dużym pomieszczeniu; pod ścianami stały zawalone papierami regały i biurka; John dostrzegł nadpalone książki w dosyć pokaźnej ilości. Dookoła było mnóstwo ludzi, ale Kyle bez problemu przeszedł przez tłum, prowadząc chłopaka. Stanął przed szerokich blatem, za którym siedziała pokaźnych rozmiarów kobieta pod pięćdziesiątkę, ćmiąc papierosa.

- Anette. – Skinął jej lekko głową, uśmiechając się czarująco. – Jak zdrówko?

- Młodszy Reese, no proszę, proszę. – Zgasiła peta w wypełnionej po brzegi popielniczce, a raczej zakrętce od słoika, który pełnił tą funkcję i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – U mnie wszystko dobrze, a ty, jak widzę, masz się świetnie. Przystojniejesz z każdym powrotem tutaj.

- A jak Greta i dziewczynki?

- Och, u nich wszystko w porządku, tylko Boba jeszcze nie ma. – Kobieta otwarła leżącą przed nią grubą księgę, a właściwie spory brulion i szybko przerzuciła kilkadziesiąt stron, podsuwając ją Kyle'owi i podając jednocześnie długopis. – Wiesz, co robić, mój drogi.

Mężczyzna odnalazł swoje nazwisko i podpisał się w odpowiedniej rubryczce.

- Kim jest twój towarzysz? – Anette spojrzała na Johna.

- Nazywam się John Connor, _ma'am. _

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego uważnie małymi oczkami.

- Nie przypominam sobie twojej buźki, synek.

- Jest nowy – wyjaśnił Kyle. – Możliwe, że przywędrował aż ze Wschodniego Wybrzeża.

- Hm. – Zapaliła kolejnego papierosa, podsuwając do siebie księgę. Przekartkowała ją. – Faktycznie nowy. Niech się wpisze. – Przesunęła spis w stronę Johna, wstając. – Założymy ci kartę.

- Kartę? – zapytał szeptem Kyle'a.

- Jak w bibliotece. Tylko że nie wypożyczasz książek. Ciebie wypożyczają – odparł tajemniczo.

Anette wróciła na swoje miejsce z kawałkiem papieru w dłoni; wetknęła papierosa między zęby.

- Connor, John – mruknęła, wpisując jego nazwisko drukowanymi literami na górze kartki. – Data urodzenia?

Chłopak drgnął.

- Ma kłopoty z pamięcią – pośpieszył z pomocą Kyle.

- Taki młody, a już skleroza? – prychnęła nieco rozbawiona. – No dobrze. Wyglądasz mi na jakieś piętnaście, szesnaście lat...

- Siedemnaście – mruknął cicho; usłyszała.

- Niech ci będzie. Grupa krwi?

- A+.

- Też mam A+ - wtrącił Kyle. – Wiesz, że są oddziały, w których dobierają ludzi tylko z jedną grupą? Łatwiej z transfuzją.

- Znaki szczególne?

- Chyba nie mam żadnych.

- Taa, byłoby zbyt prosto. – Wpisała coś jeszcze. – A teraz powiedz mi, co umiesz.

- Co... umiem?

- Dokładnie, synek. Niech ci będzie. Strzelać, tak. – Zaznaczyła odpowiedni kwadracik. – Walczyć wręcz, tak. Posługiwać się nożem, obstawiam, że tak. Prawo jazdy? Na pewno. Pilotujesz coś?

- Nie, _ma'am. _Ale szybko się uczę.

- Motory, tak. Mam rację? – Niepewnie kiwnął głową; kiedyś mama uczyła go prowadzić starego ścigacza i nawet nieźle mu to szło. – Ładunki wybuchowe? Nie, nie wyglądasz na takiego. Inwigilacja? Drobniutki jesteś, dobry na szpiega. Tak. Radzisz sobie z elektroniką?

- Tak, komputery, prawie każdy sprzęt i termi... Tak, radzę sobie z elektroniką.

- Dobrze. Pływanie, tak. A umiejętności medyczne?

- Z tym bywa różnie – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – Opatrzyć, opatrzę, ale operacji nie przeprowadzę.

- A szkoda, synek, szkoda. – Zaznaczyła kilka kratek. – Umiesz jeszcze coś przydatnego?

- To się pewnie jeszcze okaże.

Pokiwała głową, zaciągając się papierosem.

- Jakieś schorzenia? Alergie? Klaustrofobia?

- Nie, nic.

- Całe szczęście. Ktoś nieźle cię odchował, synek. Dostajesz ode mnie mocną piątkę.

- Daj mu czwórkę – wtrącił Kyle. – Chociaż na początek. Musi się zaaklimatyzować. Nie chcę, żeby już jutro ktoś wysłał go na pole walki, Anette.

Kobieta zamknęła na chwilę oczy, wypuszczając dym z ust.

- Niech ci będzie. Czwóra. Jesteś moim dłużnikiem.

- Dziękuję. – Kyle skinął jej lekko głową, a John posłał niepewny uśmiech.


	5. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

**JOHN'S STORY, PART II**

Reese odprowadził chłopaka do części szpitalnej i poinstruował, gdzie ma znaleźć Allison. John został sam, posłusznie ruszając między rzędami łóżek, które stały wzdłuż ścian korytarza; nie wszystkie były zajęte. Rozglądał się dookoła, zaglądając chorym i rannym w twarze; niektóre były wykrzywione bólem, inne przeraźliwie obojętne.

- Ej, możesz mi pomóc? – Usłyszał nagle; obejrzał się.

W głębokiej wnęce po jego lewej stronie stało łóżko, na którym leżał zwalisty żołnierz; nad mężczyzną nachylała się drobna kobieta z maską chirurgiczną na twarzy. Najwyraźniej właśnie zszywała mu bok. John podszedł bliżej.

- Widzisz metalową szafę jakieś siedem metrów przed tobą? – Kiwnął głową. – Przynieś strzykawkę, czystą igłę i fiolkę morfiny.

Wykonał jej polecenie. Odsunęła się lekko od rannego.

- Zrób mu zastrzyk.

- Nie umiem – odparł powoli.

- Nie umiesz? – Zdziwiła się; potrząsnęła głową, żeby pozbyć się z twarzy ciemnych kosmyków, które wymknęły się spod opaski. – To co tutaj robisz?

- Odwiedzam... koleżankę.

Spojrzała na swoje brudne od krwi rękawiczki i westchnęła.

- Powiedz mi jak i zrobię ten zastrzyk – rzucił szybko.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a potem wszystko mu wytłumaczyła. Po kilku minutach wyrzucił do kosza zażytą strzykawkę.

- Całkiem nieźle – pochwaliła go, prowadząc do pomieszczenia, gdzie umyli ręce. Zsunęła maseczkę z twarzy i pozwoliła jej wisieć na szyi, zaraz nad czarną, nieco obszarpaną koszulką z logiem Guns N'Roses.

Dziewczyna była bardzo ładna; miała delikatną urodę. Ciemne, kręcone lekko włosy upięła wysoko na głowie, a jej brązowe oczy znowu zmierzyły go uważnym spojrzeniem spod długich rzęs.

- Jestem Jane – przedstawiła się; wymienili uścisk dłoni.

- John.

- Co to za koleżanka, której szukasz, Johnny?

- Allison Young.

- Zaprowadzę cię do niej. Powinna już skończyć operować.

Jane narzuciła na siebie ciemnoszary, rozciągnięty sweter, nie zapinając guzików; podwinęła rękawy.

- Nie przydzielili cię nam do pomocy? – Westchnęła, kiedy pokręcił przecząco głową. – Szkoda.

Jane nie była zbyt rozmowna; szli obok siebie, a dziewczyna nuciła _Knockin' On Heaven's Door. _

- Zwykle nie jestem taka... – umilkła, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa – cicha. Straciłam dziś na stole dwie osoby. To o dwie więcej niż normalnie.

- Przykro mi. Jesteś lekarzem?

_A ja mistrzem durnych pytań, _zganił się w myślach.

- Takim, jak prawie wszyscy tutaj. Z powołania i potrzeby, nie z wykształcenia. Mój tata był lekarzem. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego, zanim... zginął.

Chciał objąć ją ramieniem, ale powstrzymał się. Nie znał Jane, ani ona jego.

- Wiesz, czego nie lubię najbardziej? Skreślać ich. Z listy. – Skubała brzeg swetra. – Wolę, jak ktoś robi to za mnie.

- Rozumiem – przyznał. – Dziś się wpisałem. Pierwszy raz.

- Nie jesteś stąd? Ja też nie. Mieszkam poza bazą, na Wzgórzu. Pomagam tutaj i na szczęście moja mama nie ma nic przeciwko. Czasem bywa... hm, jest uparta i ciężko ją do czego przekonać.

- Skąd ja to znam. – Uśmiechnął się smutno.

Jane pchnęła drzwi i weszli do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Słychać było szepty i ciche rozmowy. Tuzin osób siedziało przy stolikach, szeleściły papiery i skrzypiała niewielka, lekarska waga. John od razu dostrzegł Allison. Rozmawiała z chudym mężczyzną w okularach.

- Dzięki, Jane. – Posłał młodej lekarce uśmiech.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Chłopak podszedł do Allison; ta umilkła, po czym powiedziała coś szybko do towarzysza, wstając.

- Chodźmy – rzuciła do Johna; na jej szyi kołysał się stetoskop. Wychodząc, poklepała Jane po ramieniu.

Allison pobrała mu próbkę krwi i wykonała kilka rutynowych badań. W międzyczasie John opowiedział jej o wizycie u Anette i prośbie Kyle'a o czwórkę dla niego.

- Obaj bracia Reese mają szóstki – powiedziała cicho. – Ja mam piątkę.

- Co to właściwie znaczy?

- Pierwszy szereg i tak dalej. Kolejność wysyłania na śmierć.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła nagle głową.

- Nie słuchaj mnie! Proszę – powiedziała szybko. – Po prostu... boję się.

Bez zastanowienia podszedł nie niej i objął ją mocno, głaszcząc po plecach; była taka drobna.

- To normalne – szepnął. – Strach.

Pokiwała głową.

Kwadrans później była już wyraźniej spokojniejsza; przeglądała jego wyniki.

- Zadam ci jedno pytanie i lepiej, żebyś powiedział prawdę.

- Postaram się.

- Czy ta ruda diablica przystawiała się do Kyle'a?

Przełknął ślinę, unikając jej spojrzenia.

- John? – ponagliła go.

- Trochę...

- Wiedziałam! – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Jak ja jej nie lubię.

- Ale Kyle kocha ciebie.

Kiedy usłyszał sam siebie, przeszył go zimny dreszcz. Kyle nie powinien kochać Allison, tylko jego mamę! Zeskoczył z leżanki, narzucając na siebie płaszcz ojca.

- Muszę iść – powiedział szybko i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Niemal od razu zabłądził i długo chodził zupełnie obcymi korytarzami, zanim trafił na jeden wyglądający znajomo. Pogrążony w myślach, zupełnie stracił poczucie miejsca i czasu. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak było z jego rodzicami. Powinien dać Kyle'owi zdjęcie Sary. Tylko skąd je weźmie? Ogarnęło go poczucie beznadziei.

- Jak to nie masz?! – Usłyszał nagle ostro głos nabrzmiały wściekłością.

Cofnął się nieco, wchodząc w boczny korytarz.

- Nie mam. – Cieniutki głos wydał mu się znajomy. – Mówiłam, że będzie trudno.

John znieruchomiał, bo oto zobaczył Riley przyszpiloną do ściany przez jakiegoś obszarpańca. Mężczyzna miał wygoloną czaszkę, pokrytą tatuażami i zakolczykowane obficie ucho. Jego masywna dłoń trzymała dziewczynę za szyję. Chłopak rozejrzał się za jakąś bronią, zanim przypomniał sobie o nożu w bucie. Wyjął ostrze i wyszedł odważnie z cienia.

- Puść ją – powiedział rozkazującym tonem.

Agresor obejrzał się na niego.

- Spadaj, dzieciak.

- Puść ją. Albo inaczej pogadamy.

- „Inaczej" chyba znaczy po mojemu? – Puścił Riley, dobywając nóż.

Chłopak mocniej chwycił swój. Nagle dziewczyna, wykorzystując nieuwagę napastnika, kopnęła go z całej siły w krocze. Mężczyzna zawył, a John niemal poczuł jego ból, i zatoczył się do tyłu. Blondynka kopnęła go drugi raz; stracił równowagę z dłońmi wciśniętymi między nogi. Schyliła się po nóż, który opuścił i szybko obejrzała ostrze, wreszcie wciskając je do buta. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła przed siebie.

- Hej! – zawołał John. Niewiele myśląc, ruszył za nią.

Dopędził ją dopiero po kilku minutach, chwytając za ramię. Cios był tak niespodziewany i szybki, że chłopak z trudem go sparował.

- Czego chcesz?! – krzyknęła, odskakując od niego.

- Przecież ci pomogłem!

- Poradziłabym sobie sama.

- Ten facet wyglądał na silnego.

- Ale był na głodzie! Nieszkodliwy ćpun. – Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy; blond włosy powoli zaczynały przypominać dredy. – Gdyby nie ty, zwinęłabym coś jeszcze.

- Zwinęłabyś?...

Wywróciła oczami.

- Każdy ma inne hobby – mruknęła, oglądając swój zdobyczny nóż. – Jestem Riley.

- Wiem. John.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwe.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała.

- Handlujesz też prochami?

- Czasami, ale rzadko. Trudno je zdobyć. A co? Chcesz kupić?

- Nie, ale powiedz mi, czym się zajmujesz.

- Załatwianiem różnych rzeczy – odparła, chowając ostrze z powrotem w cholewkę. – Lekarstwa, narkotyki, świerszczyki, słodycze, biżuteria, ubrania, bimber, naboje, czego tylko dusza zapragnie.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią uważnie. Żyła. I wyglądała nieźle, nie licząc zbyt tłustych włosów.

- Potrzebuję czegoś.

- Słucham.

- Zdjęcia – odparł niepewnie.

Przesunęła torbę z biodra przed siebie, przeglądając jej zawartość. Szkło stuknęło o szkło, coś zaszeleściło i zgrzytnęło. Wyciągnęła _Hustlera. _

- Możesz sobie wyrwać całą rozkładówkę za ten ładny _bowie_, co to masz go w bucie. – Podała mu mocno wymiętą gazetę.

- Nie takie zdjęcie – mruknął; schowała czasopismo.

- A jakie? Britney Spears z autografem?

- Nie. Mojej mamy.

Umilkła, najwyraźniej zdumiona.

- Dobra, to było głupie, cofam to – mruknął.

- Nie, brzmi jak najprawdziwsze wyzwanie. – Wyjęła jakiś notes. – Opisz mi ją. Nic nie obiecuję, ale może być ciekawie. Zimą bywa nudno. No, słucham.

Czuł się dziwnie, opisując swoją mamę.

- Nazywa się Sarah Connor.

- Sarah Connor – powtórzyła. – Sarah... Connor...

- Tak. Znasz ją?... Słyszałaś o niej? – Serce zabiło mu szybciej.

- Mogę się mylić, ale... – urwała w zamyśleniu. – Sama nie wiem.

- Riley, powiedz mi!

- Chyba wiem, gdzie ona jest.

**C.D.N.**


	6. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

Camille Fukuda cała drżała i nawet nie starała się tego ukryć.

- Dom jest piękny. – Usłyszała. – Prawda, kochanie?

Szybko pokiwała głową.

- O, tak – przyznała, siląc się na uśmiech. – Jest przepiękny.

Podeszła powoli do okna z widokiem na oświetlone już Los Angeles i objęła się ramionami. Nagle poczuła dotyk na nodze. Nawet nie spojrzała w dół, kiedy Noriko przytuliła się do jej uda. Kobietę przeszył zimny dreszcz.

- Błagam... – wyszeptała.

- W sumie byłaś dzisiaj grzeczna – wyszeptała słodko dziewczynka, nadal się do niej tuląc.

Camille kątem oka dostrzegła nadchodzącą Hitomi.

- Jestem pewien, że pańska żona i córki – produkował się sprzedawca nieruchomości gdzieś w tle – będziecie zachwyceni. Dom ma świetną lokalizację, jest przestronny i...

- Chyba powiedziałem, że go bierzemy – przerwał mężczyźnie wyprany z emocji głos pana Fukudy.

- Ależ oczywiście, proszę pana. Oczywiście. Jeśli chodzi o umowę...

- Wszystkim zajmiemy się jutro. Chcemy tu nocować już dziś.

- Ale nie ma mebli.

- Mamy śpiwory w samochodzie. Chcielibyśmy przespać się na podłodze jak... normalni ludzie.

Camille uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

Kiedy agent wyszedł, poczuła ulgę. Chyba nikt dzisiaj nie zginie.

- Noriko – zwróciła się cicho do dziewczynki, która nadal ją obejmowała – czy możesz... czy możesz zmienić... wygląd?

- Dlaczego?

- Nie lubię, kiedy wyglądasz, jak moja córeczka...

Jej „mąż" stanął gdzieś z tyłu; czuła jego obecność każdą komórką ciała.

Noriko uśmiechnęła się równie sztucznie i przesadnie jak zwykle, a potem jej twarz zaczęła się zmieniać, a ciało rosnąć. Po chwili przed Camille stała dorosła kobieta o pięknych rysach. Kobieta, której nie by się nie oparł. Równie czarująca, co zabójcza. Równie idealna, co nieprawdziwa.

Camille nie zmrużyła oka tej nocy. Leżała ze swoją torebką pod głową, okryta marynarką na gołej podłodze. Jej „mąż" i obie „córki" stały w przedpokoju nieruchomo i cicho jak manekiny. W końcu tym właśnie byli: sztucznymi tworami z metalu. I równie dobrze udawali ludzi. Poczuła łzy w oczach. Nienawidziła tych „rzeczy" z całego serca. Odebrali jej wszystko. Oprócz życia, bo była im potrzebna. Choć to pewnie szybko się zmieni.

**KONIEC ODCINKA TRZECIEGO**


End file.
